


Merida Comes Back

by Fro_Elsamaren_zen



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Archery, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Honeymaren (Disney), Mild Smut, Minor Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Elsamaren_zen/pseuds/Fro_Elsamaren_zen
Summary: Merida wants to talk to Elsa, but learns something else.This is at the end of The Elsamaren Logs! from BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa & Merida (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Merida Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Baby Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987407) by [BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies). 



> I’m so sorry, hhhhgjjgjjghjh! I had this in my head for about a month and I can’t contain this any longer. Hope you like it. :)

** Merida’s POV **

Merida sat a bench for her break of archery practice. God, she seemed like she just got a little better from her teenage years! At least she got out of the chaotic period of her life. What even happened? At one period she went to Arendelle and… oh. Right…. It has been about fifteen years, she should probably talk to her. Who knows what she is dealing with right now, especially of her father’s high expectations of being an Arendelle and how she left things. Maybe she should apologize. For… how she just fled. She sighed. She decided she was going to Arendelle and ask around to see if anyone knew where she lived. 

“Break time is over,” her instructor yelled.  _ I  will go tomorrow, after all, I won’t have practice for two days. _

At night she packed for what she will need. Extra clothing, check. Extra money, check. Plane tickets, check. Toiletries, check. Oh  shit , where was she going to stay for the night? She groaned and got up to her computer to get a place to stay. Since she already knew how to cook for herself, she decided to rent an apartment. She should get an Uber in about thirty minutes, arrive at the airport, and get on the plane. She would sleep on the plane, so at least she could be refreshed the next day.  _ Okay, time to schedule an Uber to pick me up. _ She didn’t want to be late, so just in case, she went to a ride before the original time.

The next day she first went to her apartment. Arendelle was big, so she should at least get settled.

** Elsa’s POV **

Elsa woke up to Maren shaking her. “Go away, I want to sleep,” Elsa said, pulling the covers over her head. “We scheduled to eat lunch with Anna while Ryder takes Clayton to his appointment,” she said, then added, “I also need to make the bed.” “I hate you,” was all Elsa mumbled and got out. Elsa held her laughter before Maren could get encouraged. The whole morning Clayton was sleeping sound, so that was good.

Once Ryder arrived, they had left with him, so they can talk more going to the parking lot. They split ways once they were there.

** Merida’s POV **

She had just gotten settled in her apartment. She first sat on her bed and she searched up, “Where does Elsa Arendelle live,” but of course, there isn’t an exact address. The only useful information that popped up was that she lived in Arendelle, but of course, that wasn’t actually that useful. She should have done this before she left on the plane. She groaned and turned to lie down on her stomach.

“Elsa Arendelle Made a Pavilion for An Amazing Park!”  _ No… _

“Anna Arendelle Got Married to Kristoff Bjorgman”  _ That’s not even about Elsa! _

“Meet Elsa Arendelle’s Family!”  _ I literally typed about where she lived. _

“Who Are the Partners of ALL Arendelles?”  _ Ugh… _

“The Whole Family Tree of Elsa and Anna Arendelle!”  _ That’s like Meet Elsa Arendelle’s Family! This is useless, maybe I should go out and actually ask real life people.  _ Her stomach grumbled. _ … After I eat breakfast. _

Merida went out and bought ingredients to make her favorite breakfast. 

** Maren’s POV **

Elsa just arrived at their apartment building and was walking to the elevator when Maren challenged, “You wanna see who can go up the stairs faster?” “Oh you’re on! No peacemakers in the way,” Elsa accepted her challenged and they laughed. They walked to the start of the staircase and together said, “On your marks! Get set! Go!” They both ran and disappeared around the corner.

** Merida’s POV **

Merida just had finished her breakfast and was coming out of her apartment when she heard laughter. She tilted her head in curiosity and followed the laughing down the hallway. When she turned a corner, for a second she saw platinum blonde hair in a braid before the door closed. Was that actually her? She decided to go and find out. Merida started taking deep breaths to calm herself down and walked slowly to her door. 

When she was in front she heard muffled noises, so she thought Elsa probably was talking on the phone, which is why she was laughing earlier too. Merida waited until the noise subsided. She didn’t know how long that took, for she was too nervous. However, she finally didn’t hear any sound anymore. She rose her hand… and knocked on the door.

** Elsa’s POV **

Elsa finally made it to the floor their apartment was in. In between breaths, she said, “I guess that was a tie, what a waste!” Maren, huffing, complained, “Was not! I won!” Their breathing finally calming down again, they walked to their home and Elsa admitted, “I guess I wanted a peacemaker after all.” They both giggled and went into their apartment. 

The second Elsa closed the door, Maren started to kiss Elsa, each more deeply than the last. “Maren,” Elsa scolded, “we just ate!” “And we just raced up three flights of stairs,” Maren muttered while tugging on Elsa’s shirt. “…I guess you’re right,” Elsa replied and gave in. Thus, she took her shirt off. Maren took her own clothes off and teased, “I’m always right,” then booped her nose playfully. By now, both had stripped off their clothes and Maren stuck her finger in Elsa first. Elsa made a loud, audible moan. Maren smirked at her reaction and curled her finger ever so slowly. “Mare- ah- Maren…,” she started to whimper. “Be quiet now,” was all Maren said and kissed her quickly. She took her finger out and replaced that by her tongue. Elsa was holding in whatever sound that would have came out as much as she can. However, that only lasted a few seconds before a knock came in the door. Maren’s head shot up and Elsa whipped hers towards the door. 

“Shit, Ryder probably here already,” Maren said while they put their clothes back on. “He said he would arrive at two,” Elsa corrected while finishing putting on her clothes and looked at the time, “Plus, right now is one fifty-six.” “Gee, thanks for being so specific,” she said sarcastically, “He probably is just early!” Elsa looked at her sternly, but said in a joking manor, “When have you actually seen him be early?” “Mm, point,” Maren hummed, “So you have to get the door.” She went to the counter and sat, closing her eyes and giving an innocent smile. Elsa looked at her annoyingly, but her eyes stayed closed, so she went to see who was at the door.

** Merida’s POV **

Merida heard some sound after she knocked, maybe shuffling. When she saw Elsa look through the peephole, she gave her a shy smile. Merida then saw Elsa’s eyes go wide in surprise after realizing that she was here. 

The door opened and Elsa muttered just audible for her to hear, “O-oh, hi….” Merida tried to at least make eye contact with her, but Elsa kept her eyes down, so she looked around instead. She saw Honeymaren there and her eyes looked at Merida curiously. When she heard Elsa close the door, the woman asked, “Uhm… who’s this exactly?” Elsa nervously replied, “I-it’s uh….” Elsa’s voice was obviously trembling. Maren’s eyes went wide in recognization, “Is she… that redhead? Her name was… M-Marisa? Merlisa? Merida?” “Yeah,” Elsa answered, just above a whisper. “O-oh…,” was all the Maren replied with. She knew who Merida was! Maybe Elsa told her? However, she was so insecure when that happened, Merida didn’t think she even told her sister!

“Uh, come here and have a seat,” Elsa told her while walking to the counter. Elsa and Maren sat next to each other and Merida sat across from them. Once they sat, Elsa was the one who spoke first, “So… uh, how did you find me?” Her eyes were still looking down, but the other was looking at her. “Oh, funny story actually. I wanted to come back here to talk with you, so I rented an apartment. I tried to look online for where you lived, but the only one that was accurate was that you lived in Arendelle. Obviously that was useless. Anyways, then I decided to eat breakfast, so I will have a full stomach when I’m out asking people about where you live. However, when I was going out to ask, I heard laughter, I was curious because before, the hall was quiet. I followed the laughing and saw your braid for a second pass through the doorway before you shut the door,” Merida explained, eyes darting from Elsa to the person next to her from time to time. Elsa, eyes still looking down, but a faint pink on her cheeks, asked, “What did you want to talk to me about?” “The… last time we saw each other,” Merida told her, eyes looking down too now. Maren sat up and said, “I think I should go….” For the first time in their meeting, Elsa eyes looked up at her and pleaded, “No…, Maren, please.” “This is something personal, I get it, so I’ll leave,” was what she replied with and left to a room.

Elsa buried her head in her hands and exhaled loudly. “You know…, I have already gotten that figured out,” Elsa said, eyes now looking at Merida. She finally made eye contact and questioned, “How so?” Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but then there was a knock. “Excuse me,” was all she said and went to open the door. 

There was a person at the door, but Elsa’s body was blocking, so she couldn’t see he or she. That person said, “Thank goodness! He was calling for his mama most of the time!” Elsa chuckled and asked, “Why me?” “I don’t even know, bu-,” the person at the door started, but got interrupted by Maren. She could hear footsteps of her walking to them while asking, “Elsa, is that Ryder?” “Yeah,” was all she responded. Maren now came out and said smugly, “I heard your whole conversation, by the way.” “Oh shoot,” Ryder said and ran away. They laughed and Elsa reached out to get… a stroller? With a baby inside? Was she a parent? That probably explains why he said that the kid missed her. Ryder was the father and Elsa was the mother. They probably are divorced, so they live in different places. However, why did he leave when Maren said she heard their conversation? Merida’s thoughts got interrupted when she heard Elsa say, “You put him in his crib, I’ll get the stroller.” Maren nodded in reply and left. 

When Elsa was done she sat back down and Merida asked, “Is he yours?” Elsa just nodded. Again, Merida questioned, “How old is he?” “Three, almost four,” Elsa replied, eyes looking down again. “That’s cool,” Merida started, then added, “Did you ever plan on getting kids?” “No…, I have never until I met him. I was at the adoption center for Anna because her kids were going crazy with the stomach flu. Then, one of the workers heard a noise and decided to check on that, but I came with them. The noise was from Clayton, the professor said he was raised by apes and was found in the Northuldra area. When I met him, I felt some sort of connection. Then, I visited him again, there were a few home stays, and the connection evolved from there until we decided to adopt Clayton,” Elsa explained. 

Merida wanted to make sure, so she cautiously asked, “Did you… divorce?” “What?! No,” she said, her head shot up and her eyes was widening. Merida tilted her head and questioned, “Why did he leave then?” “Uh… because he had to go…,” she replied uncertainly. Merida’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Then why didn’t he take the kid with him?” “Did you hear him? He said that Clayton misses me,” Elsa said, calming. Another question popped in Merida’s mind, “Why did he leave when Maren said she heard their conversation?” “That’s because he said Clayton was missing me, not her,” Elsa made clear. However, that made Merida more confused, “Why would your son miss Maren?” Elsa gave her a what-the-actual-fuck-are-you-talking-about look, then her eyes widened. Soon after, she looked like she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, “What exactly do you think is happening?” “Well,” she started, “I kinda connected the dots. First, you’re married to Ryder, then adopted a child because you wanted one, but didn’t want to go through pregnancy. After that, you guys decided to divorce, so now you guys live in different places, while switching taking care of Clayton.” Her face stayed the same expression. She started, “I actually don’t really know how to explain this, but have you seen online about who I am, um, actually married to?” “I skipped it,” she gave a guilty look, “When I was looking for where you lived, there was this website, but since it didn’t tell me anything about where you live, I just skipped it.” Elsa looked as she was in thought. “Well,” she started, “I guess you should see….” Her eyes were looking down now. Did she do something wrong? Merida prayed she hadn’t and took out her phone.

She searched up, “Who is Elsa Arendelle married to,” and then she saw the first result. “Honeymaren Nattura.” Now Merida’s eyes widened. Dang, she should’ve went to the website about who Elsa was married to before. There was silence for three whole seconds before Merida spoke, “O-oh….” She scrolled down a bit and saw a website entitled, “Wedding Mishap: Elsa Arendelle and Honeymaren Nattura’s wedding got destroyed by one egg thrower!” Merida looked up at Elsa and saw she was still looking down. Then she asked carefully, “What is this article titled, ‘Wedding Mishap?’” Elsa gave Merida a sad smile.

“When me and Ho-  Maren  had our first wedding attempt, it was in public, so of course there were protesters about LGBT+ and stuff. When we were going outside, someone threw an egg at me,” Elsa explained. “Oh no,” Merida commented, silently, just above a whisper. She took a chance and looked at Elsa. She was still looking down, but at least she curled her lips up a bit. “So then,” Elsa continued, “Maren… uhm… started to tase him. And… you know, the stupid young me ran.” There silence stayed for a while, no one knew what to say. The only thing that can be heard was Clayton playing with Maren. After a few minutes, she heard Maren started to walk to them while asking, “Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?” When she saw Elsa, she went to her, hugged her from behind, kissed her hair, and asked, “What’s. happening?” “Mm, we’re just talking about our first wedding,” she answered casually, looking at Maren. “Oh, so… you have figured out this thing happening between you guys?” Maren ask carefully. “Mmhmm, I do believe so,” Elsa answered while Maren sat down next to her.

Maren asked, “So, do you want to have proper introductions?” Merida nodded her head and replied, “Sure.” “Okay then, my name is Honeymaren Nattura. My nickname is Maren and Elsa and her younger brother Olaf calls me Honey, but no one else can,” Maren introduced, chuckling at the last part. Elsa stared at Maren with icy eyes, but blushed, and scolded, “Maren!” She ignored Elsa and urged her, “Your turn.” “She already knows my name,” Elsa told her.  “No, your  _ nickname _ ,” Maren corrected, stretching out the last word. Elsa turned to face Merida, but with her eyes closed and her arms across her chest, while saying, deadpanned, “I don’t have no nickname.” Maren leaned forward to at least see Elsa’s face and explained, “The one I call you,” making each word clear. Elsa’s eyes shot open and her face got covered in a darker tint of red. She slowly turned to Maren and insisted, “I. Have. No. Such. Nickname.” Maren just rolled her eyes and told Merida, “I call her snowflake, but no one else does.” They both broke in a fit of giggles. Elsa, on the other hand, facepalmed and shook her head in disbelief, but still chuckled a little.

“Okay, let’s move on,” Elsa changed the subject, “Ask me any questions and I will answer the best as I can. Maybe Maren can help too.” Merida’s giggles finally calmed down and asked, “Why do you call her Maren now and when do you call her Honey?” Maren immediately interrupted and took the question, “She only calls me Maren when she’s mad at me and Honey the rest of the time.” “That’s actually not true,” Elsa mumbled. Both of them heard her and whipped their head towards Elsa and asked, “What?!” Elsa, finally realizing she said that out loud, leaned back on the chair and eyed the floor. “Nothing,” she simply said, trying to sound like she wasn’t in panic. “Oh, I heard you,” Maren pointed out and asked, “What’s the truth?” Elsa turned to Maren and asked with a faint chuckle, “I can never lie to you, can I?” Maren shook her head and insisted, “Spill!” “Well,” Elsa started, “I also call you Honey when I’m caught off guard thinking about you.” They could barely hear her because of her quick mumbling, but still can.“Aww,” Maren cooed, kissing her cheek, “Really?” “Mhm,” was her reply, she was looking down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. 

Merida asked, “I am most curious about your relationship, so most of my questions, if not all, will be about that, if that’s okay.” “Yeah, of course,” they both replied. And so they talked for hours. When Merida had to turn in for the day, they exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbyes.


End file.
